


Little did I know {Hartwin videos}

by Yuzuchan



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fanvids, Harry can do it better, Love is an Open Door, M/M, Uptown Girl - Freeform, Wherever you will go, hello, i still love him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzuchan/pseuds/Yuzuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I'll gather the Hartwin videos I've done. Some were a lot of fun to make, and others were just so heart-wrenching, but I loved making each one of them immensely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. {Harry can do it better}

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you feel like this isn't the right place to publish my videos, tell me so and I'll remove it. If you could just please be nice, I'd be really thankful! However, if you think this is not inappropriate, I hope you enjoy the videos I made. They're my attempt at contributing to this fandom that I love.

This really was for fun, and in the end I do have to admit I find it pretty funny. 

 

Song is "Fuck U Betta" by Neon Hitch.


	2. {Wherever you will go}

This is supposed to be painful because it was very painful to me. At least, I hope it turned out okay!

 

Song is "Wherever you will go", covered by Charlene Soraia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, if you feel like this isn't the right place to publish my videos, tell me so and I'll remove it. If you could just please be nice, I'd be really thankful! However, if you think this is not inappropriate, I hope you enjoy the videos I made. They're my attempt at contributing to this fandom that I love.


	3. {I love him}

Eggsy's love for Harry is something is hold dear to my heart. Even though I know it's reciprocated, there's something I love even more about it. I feel like it's so powerful, it could never end and it'd become Eggsy's whole world and... I don't know, I just love it.

 

Song is from "National Anthem" by Lana Del Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, if you feel like this isn't the right place to publish my videos, tell me so and I'll remove it. If you could just please be nice, I'd be really thankful! However, if you think this is not inappropriate, I hope you enjoy the videos I made. They're my attempt at contributing to this fandom that I love.


	4. {Uptown Girl}

I've always thought their social class difference (combined with age gap) gave them so much aesthetic, I thought it was great to highlight it. With, clearly, not my best or most subtle editing, but whatever.

Song is "Uptown Girl" covered by the Glee cast.


	5. {Love is an open door}

Okay okay, I should be ashamed but the thing is: I'm not. Honestly, this had to be done! I just took that responsibility without anyone asking for it, but I have no regrets.

 

Song is "Love is an open door" from Frozen, but I think you already knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, if you feel like this isn't the right place to publish my videos, tell me so and I'll remove it. If you could just please be nice, I'd be really thankful! However, if you think this is not inappropriate, I hope you enjoy the videos I made. They're my attempt at contributing to this fandom that I love.


	6. {Hello from the other side}

Loving the angst, loving the "I'm sorry for breaking you heart", loving Hartwin forever. I had to make this, I was obligated, don't hurt me because the video already did...

 

 

Song is "Hello" by Adele, which I sadly had to modify.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, if you feel like this isn't the right place to publish my videos, tell me so and I'll remove it. If you could just please be nice, I'd be really thankful! However, if you think this is not inappropriate, I hope you enjoy the videos I made. They're my attempt at contributing to this fandom that I love.


End file.
